The Babysitter
by AwesomeAutumnGirl
Summary: OC. Melody McLaughlin is a demigod, goes to Camp Half Blood in the summer, and stays with her mom, mortal half sister the rest of the year. One night, her mom goes on a date with her fiance, and hires a babysitter. Leo Valdez. What will happen?
1. The Babysitter himself!

**_A/N-Alright, the links I provided didn't work, so here are some appearance descriptions:_**

**_Melody: tan skin, many, many freckles, dark green eyes, framed with long, dark eyelashes, long wavy brown hair, tall. _**

**_Sarah: Short wavy, light brown hair, pale skin, light blue eyes, average height._**

**_Samantha: Long, straight blonde hair, light blue eyes, pale skin, a few freckles here and there. _**

**_Enjoy!_**

"Melody!" Melody's mom, Sarah called her. Melody ignored it finishing up her prank…

She was getting revenge on her 8 year old sister, Samantha. Yesterday, Samantha had eaten all of her starburst, Melody's favorite candy. Unfortunately for Samantha, she had left her plate of Oreos out.

Melody had carefully removed all of the cream, and was replacing it with mint toothpaste. What made this prank even better was that Samantha _hated _mint. Melody was just putting the last Oreo together when her mom called again.

"Melody!" She yelled impatiently.

"Coming!" Melody yelled back, finished with her masterpiece. She stood back to admire her handiwork. It looked perfect; the toothpaste looked exactly like cream. She grinned, and ran downstairs to the kitchen table, where he mom and sister were sitting.

"Why aren't you dressed yet?! It's noon!" Sarah exclaimed, seeing that Melody was still P.J's.

"Mommy, _I _got dressed when I woke up!" Samantha said pompously.

Melody snickered. "Hey, can I have one of your Oreos upstairs?" she asked innocently.

"NO! They're MINE and they're my FAVORITE!" Samantha shrieked.

Melody put her hands up in surrender and grinned. "Fair enough."

Samantha stuck her tongue out and raced upstairs. A minute later she was back at the kitchen table,

Oreo in hand.

Melody bit down on her lip to avoid laughing as her sister deliberately bit down on that Oreo…..

Samantha immediately started gagging and spitting. Melody cracked up laughing.

"What the heck, Melody?!" Samantha exclaimed angrily.

"Revenge is sweet." Melody said dramatically. Then she lost control of her emotions, and started laughing once again.

"Revenge for what?" Samantha asked, still angry.

"You ate all of my starburst, so I tainted your Oreos!" Melody explained.

"W-well, you just wait!" Samantha said lamely.

Melody pretended to tremble.

"Hmph." Samantha said irritably.

"Girls…." Sarah interrupted wearily. She was getting tired of their constant pranking and arguing. Well, Melody pranked, Samantha argued.

The girls stopped arguing, and looked at Sarah.

"Ma'am?" they said.

"Now, I called you both down here to tell you something. I will not be home tonight. I will be on a date with your soon-to-be father…"

"He's already my Dad! He's not Melody's though." Samantha added. She smirked. "At least I don't have to be with Melody when she leaves to be with _her_ dad for the summer…"

"That's enough, Samantha. As I was saying, I'm going out, and have hired a babysitter…"

"Why? I can stay home by myself! I'm not a child." Melody protested.

"So, you'd stay home with Samantha?" Sarah asked, raising her eyebrows.

Melody frowned, and as she had no response, she looked away.

"_As I was saying, _he'll be staying over here, and I want you two to _behave _yourselves!" Sarah said firmly.

"Yes, Ma'am." Melody and Samantha grumbled.

Melody walked away to sulk for a bit in her room. She thought about what Samantha said. If only Samantha knew….

As it happened, Melody and Samantha had different fathers. Samantha's father was Sarah's fiancé, Adrian.

Samantha had been led to believe that Sarah and Melody's father had divorced, and he had custody of her in the summer. The truth however, was that Melody went to Camp Half Blood in the summer, and was, to everyone's surprise, the daughter of Apollo. She had been expecting to be the daughter of Hermes, actually. She acted like one for sure, with all of her pranks. It was probably because of the fact that whenever she was at Camp Half Blood, she spent most of her time at the Hermes Cabin.

There were some traits that the average Apollo kid would have though. Melody had an amazing singing voice, for one, and played multiple instruments. Her favorite was her guitar, but she still enjoyed the piano, flute, and violin. She also was very talented in sculpting, sketching, and painting. Occasionally, she would write, but she preferred to play guitar instead. Like most Apollo kids, she was extremely artistic and creative.

Melody couldn't help but feel a little but smug. It was her little secret, she had powers, and her sister was a mortal. Melody felt guilty about her smugness, but nonetheless, she still felt a little smug.

Melody decided to play on her guitar. She began to play one of her many favorite songs….Viva La Vida by Coldplay. As she strummed on her guitar, she began to sing the lyrics.

_"I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sleep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can't explain_

_Once you go there was never_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world…._

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in_

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People couldn't believe what I'd become_

_Revolutionaries wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_I'm just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king?_

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror, my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_…" Melody sang, her guitar and voice flawless. She finished the song, and smiled. For some reason she always felt calmer, and happier whenever she finished a song.

Melody heard someone knock on her door. She opened it, and it was revealed to be her mom. Sarah smiled warmly at her daughter. "You sounded amazing." She said. Lowering her voice, she added, "Your father would be proud."

Melody grinned, slightly blushing. "Thanks." She said.

"You're welcome. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be leaving in an hour and a half. And you _still _have to get dressed!" Sarah sighed.

"Alright Mom, I'll get dressed. Shoo!" Melody said teasingly. Sarah rolled her eyes, and walked away.

Melody quickly got changed into a blue tank top, and some skinny jeans. '

_No need to dress fancily for a babysitter, right?' _she thought.

Finally she clasped on her two favorite accessories….A matching treble clef necklace and bracelet, with a small silver skull at the bottom of the treble clef.

The reason they were one of her most prized possession was that her father had given them to her on her 13th birthday. Not only were they beautiful, they also had special abilities. If she tapped on the treble clef on the necklace, it would alter her singing voice to enchant her opponent, and cause them to fall into a deep slumber. If she tapped on the treble clef on the bracelet, it would alter her singing voice to heal whoever she was singing to. They were very useful.

She spent the remaining hour singing, playing, and listening to music.

As she was listening to Tennis Court by Lorde, her mom walked in, wearing a knee-length black dress, black strappy heels, and was wearing her favorite perfume.

Melody tugged her earphones out, and sat up. "Leaving?" she asked.

"Yeah. The babysitter will be here in a few minutes. I came to say bye." Sarah smiled.

"Ok, bye mom, love you." Melody smiled back, and followed her mom to the front door, ipod still in pocket.

"Bye Samantha, be good! Love you both!" Sarah said, walking out the door, into Adrian's car. Melody shut the door, and sat on the couch.

"I wanna watch SpongeBob." Samantha said, taking a seat next to Melody. Melody shrugged. "Whatever." She said, turning the channel to Nick.

"I'M REAAADDYYYY!" SpongeBob shouted.

Melody chuckled, and started to watch it with more focus.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Melody got up, and swung the door open.

"Hello, are you the babysitter?" Melody said, inspecting him.

He had pointed ears, curly hair, tan skin, and warm brown eyes. He looked about 16, a year older than Melody.

"Yeah, that's me. Leo Valdez at your service." Leo Valdez grinned mischievously.


	2. Come in, Come in!

"Are you Melody Laughlin?" he asked her urgently.

"Yeah, I am. Here, come in, make yourself comfy." Melody stepped out of Leo's way

"Ok." Leo nodded, and strolled through. Melody shut and locked the door behind her.

"Right, so how old are you Melody?" Leo asked.

"15. You?"

"16. You have to do what a say now, 'cause I'm older." Leo stuck his tongue out. Melody made a face, causing Leo to laugh a bit.

"Alright, so, your mom, Sarah or whatever, said there was another kid, where is she?" Leo asked.

"Samantha!" Melody called. Samantha came running down the stairs.

"What?" she said.

"Babysitter's here." Melody explained.

"I prefer the term, Protector of the Children, or, The Supreme Parent Helper." Leo said modestly.

Melody snorted. "I'll stick with babysitter, thanks."

"I figured as much." Leo sighed dramatically. Then he laughed once more, and grinned to show that it was all good.

Melody noticed that his hands never stopped moving. They never stayed in one spot for more than two seconds.

"Did you have coffee or something?" she blurted out. Then she looked down, embarrassed.

"Nah, I'm always like this. ADD." Leo shrugged.

"Ok. Sorry."

"No, you're good. Anyway, little blonde girl, what's your name? And how old are you?" Leo asked.

"I'm Samantha, and I'm 10 years old." Samantha introduced herself.

"Ok. I'm Leo and I'm 16. Good to meet ya." Leo turned to Melody, "Is she like, your cousin, or something?"

"No, she's my sister!" Melody said.

"Really? Wow, you guys look _nothing _alike!" Leo said, looking surprised.

"Different Dad's." Melody said curtly.

Leo nodded, and glanced around the house, like he was waiting for something to jump out at them.

"Alright, so it's what, 5:00pm now, I kinda sort of forgot when Sarah said she'd be back, so we'll just hang out up here till she gets back. " Leo explained.

Melody nodded. "Samantha, at 6:00 you're gonna take your bath, ok?"

Samantha ignored her, and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Melody demanded.

"To watch tv in my room." Samantha said.

"Ok, well...have fun I guess, then. " Melody said awkwardly.

Leo chuckled.

Samantha nodded, and ran up the stairs to her room.

"So…what usually happens now?" Leo asked.

"Um, well, Mom will start doing something, like work, or dinner, or hanging out with one of us. If she's with Samantha, then I'll usually go in my room and play guitar, or something." Melody said.

"Oh, cool. Where does your mom work?"

"She's a doctor at the nearby hospital." Melody answered. She had always lived a financially stable life; she didn't like to tell people that her family was rich, however. She felt as though it made her snobby.

Leo nodded thoughtfully.

"LEOOOO!" Samantha shrieked, running down the steps. Leo and Melody jumped up, alarm evident in their faces.

"My internet is _not _working! FIX IT!" she demanded, stomping her foot.

"Sam, honey, we don't know how, I'm sorry!" Melody turned to Leo. "_Do _you know how to fix internet?"

"Nope sorry." Leo said apologetically.

"It's fine, no worries." Melody said, waving her hand.

"It is a problem! Fix it NOW!" Samantha sobbed angrily.

"Samantha, we can't!" Melody said, trying to sound reasonable. "But, tell you what, we can go to the swimming pool.." she said.

"Fine…I'll go get changed…" Samantha said grumpily. She slowly trudged up the stairs.

"Um…I don't have a bathing suit…" Leo said awkwardly.

Melody shrugged. "It doesn't matter, you can take off your shirt and just wear your shirt. It doesn't have a very strict bathing suit policy. I speak from experience." She laughed.

Leo raised his eyebrows. "Oh really?" he asked.

Melody grinned, and explained. "I was with an old boyfriend, and as we were walking, he picked me up, and threw me in the pool. I got so mad at him, I was wearing my favorite skinny jeans and tank top. But he jumped in afterwards, and we both swam around in jeans and t-shirts, and nobody seemed to care."

"Oh." Leo chuckled.

"Yeah. But, I'm still going to get changed, so I'll be right back. Stay DOWN HERE!" Melody said, remembering times when boys had accidentally walked in on her changing at camp.

Leo raised his hands in surrender, grinning. "Yes, Ma'am." He said.

She nodded in satisfaction, and ran upstairs to get changed. She dug through her drawer to get her favorite bathing suit…she was looking for her black and hot pink string bikini. Finally she found it, buried under her pile of clothes.

Quickly, she got changed; she didn't want to keep Samantha and Leo waiting.

When she was done, she ran down the down the stairs, while pulling her hair up in a ponytail…

Suddenly, she went weightless. For a second. Then she felt her head hit something hard. Then her arm…then her leg, and finally, her back.

Melody opened her eyes to see that both Leo and Samantha were looking at her with expressions of fake concern. It was extremely obvious to see that they were both struggling not to burst out laughing.

As Melody thought of what happened, she realized that she must've fallen down the steps, banged her head and arm on the wall, and landed on her back.

"Ow." She said stupidly.

Leo and Samantha couldn't hold it in anymore. They both started laughing so hard, that they too, fell on the floor, and soon tears were streaming down their faces.

Melody took a stand, and rolled her eyes. "Haha, very funny." She said sarcastically. Then she pretended to collapse on her knees in despair. "What if I had gotten hurt?" she wailed dramatically. "Would you care then?" she pretended to sob.

Then she grinned and stood up. "I'm just kidding, I don't care. Sam, did you get the towels?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Samantha answered enthusiastically, excited to go to the pool.

"Awesome, then let's go!" Melody said, grabbing her keys.

Then she grabbed Leo's right arm, and Samantha's right arm, and practically dragged them out the door, locking it behind her.

_**Did you guys enjoy? Sorry if you didn't like this chapter…What will happen at the pool? Review, and tell me! I'll use the idea that sounds best to me in the next chapter! Also, thanks to my first reviewers: TheGreenLamp and ArtemisApollo97! Have some cookies! (::) (::) **_


End file.
